The present proposal involves continuing studies concerning the relationship of hypersensitivity to granulomatous and neoplastic diseases. Three main areas of study will be pursued: 1) the mechanism of anergy in patients with sarcoidosis, Hodgkins disease, leprosy and primary biliary cirrhosis will be investigated by examining their peripheral leukocytes and plasma to determine the competency of their lymphoid cells and whether an inhibitor of cellular immune reactions is present in their plasma. The second series of investigations will extend our studies on the anergic animal model in guinea pigs with specific reference to the presence of a serum inhibitor to cellular immune reactions in vitro. Lastly, viral-host interactions in humans and dogs which are known to produce anergy will be investigated by study of the competency of peripheral lymphoid cells and the ability of plasma from affected individuals to influence both normal and affected cells in their cellular immune function.